


Killer's Tuition Money

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine Week 2018 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Day 1, Idiots in Love, M/M, Movie Adaptation, Seblaine Week 2018, please read warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine’s father cut him off financially and he has 4 months to come up with $36,000 to pay the tuition for his final semester of college. When he refuses to take a hand-out, Sebastian offers to help him find another way.





	Killer's Tuition Money

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a movie reinterpretation than adaptation. 
> 
> Warning: Familial (paternal) homophobia with verbal child abuse including use of homophobic slurs. Physical abuse is implied. There is also implied spousal abuse.

Blaine and Sebastian had been best friends since before they could speak. Cradle to grave they would later say. Their families were always together. The parents even bought houses next to each other so the boys would attend the same school.

The dads made sure there was skiing in the winter, soccer in the spring, barbeques and baseball in the summer and Ohio State football games in the fall. The moms put the boys in activities focused on the arts. Both boys learned piano and basic ballroom dancing, but eventually Blaine concentrated on music and Sebastian on dance.

Around the age of 12 both boys realized they were gay. They only told each other at first but at 14 decided it was time to tell their parents. Since they had always done everything together, it seemed logical to them to do it at the same time. Sebastian’s parents were supportive and loving. Blaine’s were the exact opposite. His mother was fine but she could never stand-up to his father and his father had several issues with having a gay son. If it wouldn’t have hurt his political image to kick his 14 year-old son out of the house, Blaine would have been in the streets. At least that’s what his father told him every day.

The Andersons settled into an uncomfortable silence. Blaine never confided in Sebastian or his parents how bad it truly was at home but they could guess. Despite how desperately they wanted to help Blaine, the families began to drift apart. A few months later Blaine’s dad announced his candidacy for Congress. Sebastian’s dad owned the local newspaper and refused to endorse him because he knew Mr. Anderson was lying about his support of the LGBT community. When Blaine’s dad lost in the primary, he sold the house and the family moved from Westerville to Lima.

Not only was Blaine pulled away from Sebastian, he wasn’t allowed to contact him. The couple of times he tried he was caught and severely punished. Thankfully, Blaine quickly made two wonderful friends named Sam and Tina. They were more than happy to pass information between the two boys and they soon became friends with Sebastian as well. Tina was even able to arrange a sleep-over one weekend for all four of them that Blaine’s father never found out about.

Blaine thought getting into Harvard would alleviate some of the tension, but it didn’t. Evidently, the reason was he wasn’t admitted to Harvard but a Harvard/Berklee College of Music joint program. Mr. Anderson yelled for 3 hours about how he wasn’t going to pay for Blaine to study _something as faggy as music_ until, for the first time Blaine could remember, his mother spoke-up for him. After 2 more hours of yelling his father finally agreed to pay for college, once again to keep up appearances, but then Blaine was cut off. Fortunately, he had an inheritance from his late grandmother which became available upon his graduation from college. It wasn’t huge, but it would be more than enough to keep him comfortable while he settled into a career.

Of course, Sebastian went to Harvard as well and the boys paid Blaine’s roommate to switch with Sebastian and not inform housing. At the beginning of junior year, Blaine’s mom came through for him again and convinced his dad to pay so Blaine could move out of the dorms and into an apartment with his roommate. He felt awful lying and wanted to tell her about Sebastian but couldn’t take the chance.

The week senior year began, Blaine’s father called to say he was in Boston and invited him to dinner. Sebastian was totally against it but Blaine told him he had to go, out of curiosity if nothing else. Plus, his father seemed rather determined to see him and neither one of them wanted him to show up at their apartment. When he arrived at the restaurant, Blaine was surprised to see his father wasn’t alone. He recognized the older gentleman as Senator-elect Burt Hummel. The younger one looked familiar but he didn’t know from where. One thing was certain, Blaine’s gaydar had spiked off the charts.

Four days after the dinner, Sebastian came home to find Blaine sitting on their couch with an open bottle of wine in front of him.

It was 1PM.

“I take it Lady Hummel didn’t take the break-up well?”

Blaine responded with a middle finger until he finished gulping down his third glass. “It wasn’t a break-up. I said no to a second date.”

“Come on, Killer. You know he had already planned your big, fabulous gay wedding.” Sebastian sat next to him and moved the wine before he could poor another glass. “What’s really going on, B?”

“My fucking father…”

Why did he bother asking? “Hold up” Sebastian went to the kitchen and brought back a bottle of tequila and 2 shot glasses. He had a feeling this was more of a conversation than mere wine could handle. “I take it dear old dad was pissed his little plan for an arranged marriage failed. You know… _Hey, I’ve got a gay son and if he wants to put his dick up someone’s ass why not the son of the Senator-elect?”_

“You know it had nothing to do with my dad trying to set me up. It was all about him wanting Senator-elect Hummel’s endorsement to take over his open Congressional seat. I don’t see Burt holding this against me or even my dad but Kurt may be another story.”

“You talked to the guy seven years ago at a New Directions party and, according to Tina, he’s been pining for you ever since. I’m pretty sure he’s going to hold this against you.”

“Don’t remind me. I knew he looked familiar but didn’t put it together until Sam and Tina figured out he was Finn’s older brother. Sam is convinced Kurt built a shrine after we met and lit candles when he found out I’m actually gay. I’m still not sure how he did. The only people at McKinley who knew were Sam and Tina and they never told anyone. Poor Tina had to act as my date most of the time.”

“Please, you know your favorite hag was more than happy cover for you. Now, what has Winston Anderson done to seek his revenge on his degenerate, good for nothing son?”

“He cut me off.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but notice the extra venom in Blaine’s voice and it surprised him a little. It wasn’t like his father hadn’t warned him. “Ok? He’s always said he was cutting you off after graduation.”

“No, I’m cut off now. No more monthly support checks. Fortunately, the son of a bitch paid my half of the rent a year in advance and Paul at the leasing company laughed when he went to get a refund. Don’t worry, I should have enough saved to handle my half of expenses until I find a part-time job.”

There still had to be more. “Killer, what haven’t you told me? No offense, but so far he’s done nothing worth killing our brain cells over.”

“He went to school and demanded his tuition back. Since classes are already in session he couldn’t get this semester’s money, but the idiots gave him back next semester’s. Long story short, either I start dating Kurt again or I have 4 months to come up with 36,000 fucking dollars.”

The now obviously buzzed Blaine laid down on the couch and put his head in Sebastian’s lap so he would run his fingers through his hair. The hair/shots combo had sort of become their tradition when Blaine’s dad pulled one of his stunts/spewed particularly hurtful insults. “Then there’s the whole _Blaine doesn’t get his inheritance unless he graduates from college_ clause in my grandmother’s will. I’m sure that factored into the asshole’s diabolical plan.” Sebastian stood so quickly he almost knocked Blaine off the couch. “Where are you going?”

“My phone is in my bag. I’m calling my parents.”

Blaine was able to grab his arm before he went too far. “No Seb, I can’t let you do that. Please come back. I was comfortable.”

Sebastian did as asked, albeit reluctantly, and once again began to rake his fingers through Blaine’s curls. The action was as soothing for him as it was for Blaine. “Why can’t I call my parents? They love you. I…” Yes, Sebastian loved him. He loved Blaine more than anyone else on the planet to include his amazing parents. However, he would never risk the relationship they did have by revealing his one-sided fantasy of something more. “…I, I…They would be crushed if you didn’t let them help.”

“I know, and I love them for it” Blaine assured him, trying not to sound too disappointed. For a second, he believed Sebastian was about to say he loved him. It was something Blaine wished for every minute of every day for almost a decade even though he knew Sebastian would only ever love him as a best friend. “Seb, I have to do this on my own.”

“Killer…”

“No Seb, I have to find a way. He expects me to fail. If I go to your parents, in his eyes it would be proof I can’t make it on my own. That I’m not a real man. He’ll never let me live it down. And before you say something about me never seeing him again, I would love to but I can’t abandon my mother. So, unless she somehow finds the nerve to leave, I will never be free of him.”

“This is completely fucked up but I promise I won’t call my folks unless there is absolutely nothing else we can do. After that, all bets are off.”

“We?”

“Of course, we. You and I are not leaving this couch until we think of at least 3 ways to get the money for your tuition.”

Two weeks later, Sebastian was anxiously waiting for Blaine to come home. Today was the day of Blaine’s meeting with Chief Financial Officer at Berklee since all of his classes next semester would be there. That and Harvard had already brushed him off.

If they had come up with any useful solutions the night Blaine’s dad cut him off, they were long gone the next morning. Of course, the amount of tequila they drank, added to the wine Blaine had already drunk and the wine Sebastian drank to catch up, guaranteed they remembered pretty much nothing at all. However, a couple of days later Blaine had the idea maybe he could use his inheritance as collateral. It paid out upon his graduation and this way Berklee wouldn’t loan him the money, it would be an advance. The people at Financial Aid kept passing it along until Blaine got this meeting today. They chose to think of it as a good sign.

Finally, he heard Blaine come in. “Well?”

“He didn’t say no” Blaine sighed as he dropped the mail on the breakfast bar. “But he didn’t say yes either.”

“So, we wait?”

“So, we wait.” As Blaine began sorting the mail he asked “Do you need me to do anything?”

“No, I’ve got dinner but call Blondie. He insisted you call the minute you got home.”

Blaine let out a groan when he realized his phone had been off most of the afternoon. No phones were allowed in his Advanced Composing class and he had forgotten to turn it back on. Sure enough, there were 12 missed calls from Sam. When he got through he didn’t bother with pleasantries “Sam, what’s wrong?”

“Is your laptop nearby?”

“Uh, no, but my tablet is.”

“Not good enough. You need your laptop.”

“Sam…”

“Just trust me. And Seb’s going to want to see this too, although I’m pretty sure he already has.”

“Give me a minute.” Blaine went to his room, brought back his laptop and put his phone on speaker. “We’re ready.”

“Ok, like I said, you have to trust me on this.” After an uncomfortable pause, Sam blurted out “Go to Gayapalooza.com.”

“Blondie? Is there a reason you’re watching gay porn?” Sebastian mocked their friend as Blaine pulled up the site. “If you’re curious you could always come to Boston. There are some clubs here where you can watch live action…”

“No! Damn it, Seb. Let me get through this.”

“Yeah Seb, leave him alone” Blaine smacked his arm to make sure and get his point across. “Now what, Sam?”

“Um…since it’s a subscription site, you have to have a log-in. If you don’t have one I have Tina’s you can use.”

Despite Sam’s obvious embarrassment, Blaine and Sebastian were unfazed. They would have been shocked if Tina _didn’t_ have a log-in. Thankfully, they each had one and didn’t have to ask for Tina’s. As much as they loved her, there were some things they didn’t want to know. Ever!

“I’m in” Blaine announced without any further explanations. “What do I do next?”

“Go to the Top 20 amateur video list.”

Blaine moved the curser and clicked on the list. No further directions from Sam were necessary because #1 answered any further questions.

_Killer’s Tuition Money_

“Blondie? We’ll get back to you” Sebastian managed to say as he stared at Blaine staring at the screen. “It will probably be tomorrow at the earliest.”

“Yeah, no problem. You two have a lot to talk about.” Sam hung up and pointed at Tina “Do not call them, Tay-Tay. They’ll call us when they’re ready.”

Tina huffed and then pouted, feeling underappreciated for her role in the discovery. “Fine, but if those two idiots don’t call within the next 72 hours and announce they’re finally a couple, I’m flying to Boston and slapping them.

“Deal.”

Back in Boston, Sebastian tried not to panic. It couldn’t be that bad…right? It…oh hell, this was a fucking disaster. “Killer…”

Blaine’s head whipped to face Sebastian, his eyes still as wide as they had been “Please don’t call me that.”

“Ok, ok, let’s stop and think about this. Maybe the title is just some cosmic coincidence Blondie misinterpreted.”

“If it was only Sam I might agree, but Tina found it. I love the girl but we all know her not-so-secret kink is gay porn which means she watched it. Oh god, I’m going to be sick.” Sebastian pulled out a bar stool and steadied Blaine as he sat down. “How can I, or I’m guessing we, not remember MAKING A PORNO!”

Blaine’s head slumped to the breakfast bar, landing on top of the mail he had brought in earlier. Sebastian reached out towards Blaine, but at the last second pulled his hand away. “I don’t know, Ki…Blaine, but we were pretty fucking drunk…” He stopped when Blaine sprang up and began rummaging through the mail. “What’s going on?”

“You had a letter from Artie Abrams.”

“The Sovereign of Smut? Potentate of Porn? Emperor of Erotica? Overlord…”

“Yes and also the guy who owns Gayapalooza.com. I assumed it was some sort of promotion…here it is.” Blaine handed Sebastian the large envelope and pointed out how it was addressed. “See, this was personally typed, not a form letter.”

“Why would he send this…”

“Look at the name of the person who posted the video. Courvoisierlover69? Ring any bells? He probably went to your account information for your name and address.”

Sebastian took the letter and was headed toward the couch when something caught his attention. “But, first I’m going to turn off the stove because from the smell, I’m pretty sure I’ve burned dinner.”

He was right, so after a quick clean-up they settled on the couch, Sebastian with the letter and Blaine with the laptop. They had both come to the conclusion eventually they would have to watch the video. When Sebastian opened the envelope he found two more envelopes, which he sat aside, and began to read the letter to himself.

That last part was more than Blaine could handle. “Oh, for the love of god, what does it say?!”

“Mr…Mr…” Sebastian, unable to form the words, forced himself to scoot closer to Blaine so they could read the letter together.

_Mr. Smythe,_

_For once in my life I am at a loss of words for I am unsure of how you will take my proposal. All I ask is you keep an open mind._

_As you may know, Killer’s Tuition Money reached 100,000 views in just 6 days. This was faster than any other video posted to our site, amateur or professional. While our policy is not to send “residuals” until a video hits 250,000 views, in the envelope marked #1 is a check for $3,000. Please consider this a good faith advance, as I believe your video will reach the required number of views before the end of the month._

Sebastian put down the letter and opened envelope #1. Sure enough, inside was a check for $3,000. He showed it to Blaine who nodded, a sign he was willing to continue.

_I am assuming from the title “Killer’s Tuition Money” there is some form of financial problem the performer…_

“Performer? Why did he have to say performer? I am attending a highly-rated performing arts university to perform classical piano not whatever’s on that video!” Sebastian didn’t respond, only waited until Blaine got the rant out of his system and was ready to go back to reading the letter.

It took 15 minutes.

_…in the video is facing. So, in envelope #2 I have enclosed my proposal for you to produce more “Killer” videos._

“What?!” They both yelled, but then went silent. It was time to watch the video but neither of them wanted to be the one to say so.

The sound of Blaine’s stomach growling broke the stalemate. “Sorry, our dinner is in the garbage” Sebastian tried to joke. “We probably should call for some take out.”

Blaine picked up the check and stared at it “I’m broke, remember.”

“You’re not seriously considering this?” Sebastian couldn’t believe how fast his heart was racing. Is this what a panic attack felt like?

“No. I mean…I don’t know. You’ve got to admit it would be a gigantic FU to my dad if I made back the money he took away by doing gay porn.”

Ok, the mental image of Winston Anderson secretly watching gay porn and finding his son was both intriguing and nauseating, but the thought of other guys (and Tina) watching Blaine…

Sebastian got off the couch, picked up the letter and practically tore it into confetti “No! Not happening. I don’t care. You’re not doing gay porn. I forbid it.” He took the check from Blaine, but Blaine snatched it back.

“You forbid? You don’t have any right to forbid me from doing anything! You’re not my boyfriend and even if you were you wouldn’t have the right…” Blaine couldn’t finish when he found Sebastian’s lips on his. Although every cell in his body was screaming _YES!_ , he pulled back wanting some sort of explanation. He found it in Sebastian’s eyes.

Love

Three hours later, Sebastian walked into his bedroom carrying a pizza and smiled seeing a disheveled Blaine sitting up in his bed. Through his emotional nirvana he almost didn’t notice he was on the phone. “Yes, Tay-Tay, I swear. I told Seb I love him…Yes, not in the BFF way…Yes, he said it back…No!...Because I refuse to be happy about the fact you watched me doing whatever it was I was doing…No! I don’t want you to tell me! Tay-Tay, Seb is back with the pizza…I love you, too…Yes, I’ll call tomorrow…No! I will not tell you…” Blaine looked over at Sebastian and gave him an evil grin. “Oh, what the hell. I do owe you. He’s fantastic in bed. His dick…”

Sebastian had Blaine’s phone before he could finish. “Tina, Blaine is going to be busy for the foreseeable future. Bye, love you.” He ended the call and handed Blaine his phone. “You weren’t really going to give her a play by play were you?”

“Seems fair since she’s seen all my goodies.”

“Goodies, huh? Well, that is one way to describe your amazing body. Now, ready for pizza? After our workout, I’m famished.”

“Yeah, but you forgot the beer. I’ll be right back.”

Blaine jumped out of bed, not bothering to put on clothing, making Sebastian even happier than he thought possible. He went and got a towel to put under the pizza box before stripping and getting back into bed. Once settled, he chuckled to himself about the towel. Yeah, they had just changed the sheets, but he was pretty sure they’d be changing them again.

When Blaine got back, he not only had two bottles of beer but also the unopened envelope with Artie Abram’s proposal. “Seriously?” Sebastian asked as Blaine got into bed next to him.

“I was curious. Aren’t you?”

“Well, kind of but there’s no reason since you decided not to do it. If we don’t hear from financial aid in a couple of days, we’re calling my parents”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to do it. You _forbade_ me, remember?” Blaine laughed, opening the envelope. He kissed Sebastian’s cheek before beginning to read the proposal. “And I’m still not ready to call your…”

Sebastian was extremely uncomfortable when he stopped mid-sentence. “What is it?”

“You should probably go back to calling me Killer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Influenced by the movie title Zack and Miri Make A Porno (2008). Next time I'll be sure to recheck the prompt before I'm 80 % finished.
> 
> $36,000 is the cost for 1 semester of tuition at Berklee according to their website (rounded). 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.


End file.
